Risky Business
by Maros-song
Summary: What happens when the team is sent on a mission to capture a mercenary? Why is Batman so interested in her? Find out in this tale of the love between a Mercenary and a Sidekick ! Based in Young Justice Invasion. OC/Tim Rated T for teenagers being teenagers
1. Character Info

**Aaaa hello everyone, how are you doing this fine evenin ?**

**So I thought it would be nice to explain more of the character before heading into the story! I thought this would work much better than me trying to descried what the hell was going on during the chapters, so, yeah here is everything!**

Name: Esperanza**[1]** Garica

Mercenary name: Razor Blade/Slasher

Age: 13

Origin: San Pedro Sula, Honduras

Likes: Animals, children, learning new things, singing, weapons

Dislikes: Loud noises, crowds, wide open spaces, not knowing things (as in back round info on a person)

Powers: Superhuman healing factor (having a limb cut off and have it grow back), Superhuman agility and reaction time, teleportation (from her mother), immunity to toxicants and diseases

Special skills: Is fluent in many different languages from traveling around the world for business: English, Spanish, French, Chinese, Russian, Japanese, Portuguese and Polish, gifted MMA fighter

Personality: Dry sense of humor, blunt, serious, gentle with children, understanding, but aggressive and hostile when needed

Looks: short brown hair that reaches to the bottoms of ears, large blue green eyes, petite yet lean frame, short stature, stands around 5 feet or 30.48 cm

Family: Father (Unknown), Ercilia Garica (Mother; deceased), The Light (Formally)

Weapon: Swords, pressure points, guns, grenades, MMA fighting

Fear: getting attached to things, falling in love, losing powers, trusting others

Weakness: not relying on others, stubbornness, people skills

**And I wrote this story a little while ago before realizing her powers were mostly like Deadpool's. PLUS he is a mercenary so I hope no one thinks I was initially copying him. **

**U n U **

**(If you have no idea who Deadpool is then you need to get up off your ass and look him up! He's the textbook example of "Mother fuckin Badass") **

**[1]Esperanza = Spanish name for Hope/Latin form Sperantia**

**Chapter 1 will be coming in a sort time so please stay tuned! U w U **


	2. Chapter 1

**This is really short and stupid, my bad! I have a few more chapters that should be ready and up in the next week so lets hope everything goes all well and dandy!**

* * *

_Silent feet patted from roof top to roof top, puffs of breathe came out in a steady pace from the small girl jumping around buildings and homes in the dangerous town. As she neared a old broken down warehouse she kicked the door open and whispered, "Where's Nash?"_

* * *

It was a quiet and uneventful day in Happy Harbor, no real commotion caused by the Joker in Gotham or Lex Luthor in Metropolis. The team wondered around the cave practicing or watching T.V.

"Ah man, why is it so boring right now?" Beastboy yelled. Superboy who was sitting next to him winched at the volume of mutant child, the sound was of course 10 times louder to him from his super hearing.

"Well why don't you practice or something along the lines of that?" Tim or better known as the second Robin muttered to Beast boy. Dick or going by the new hero name of Nightwing let out an eerie chuckle. They both walked out of the training room sweating from a long training session, of course the older and more experienced used-to-be sidekick won.

As if a calling to Beastboy boredom the zeta beam went off repeating a name the many have heard before.

"Batman: B02" Batman stoically walked out of the Zeta tube while the team raised over to see why he was here.

"Batman! Do you have a mission for us?" Beastboy jumped up in down in excitement, it had been two weeks since the team has been on a mission and boredom was killing most of them.

"Yes, but this is a special mission. Even though this team goes on covert mission this one is a different case." They all looked around confused at the sudden news of the new predicament. Miss Martian, Superboy, and Nightwing were the most surprised by the news. The old team had always gone on covert missions, even if they never turned out covert in the end.

"What's so special about this one?" Robin asked.

"For starters you all are going after a mercenary."

"What? The whole team? But Batman there are some younger members of the team? Don't you think it's a bad idea to let them on the mission?" M'gann asked, Beastboy, Lagoon Boy, Robin, and Wonder girl all stiffened at the question. M'gann had always been the mother of the group and at times could be a bit overprotective. Batman held a staring match with the Alien for a few moments before she backed down.

'Batman: _**204,589 **_to Other:_**0**_' Tim thought to himself. He started counting how many times Batman he had won a glare out since he became his new ward. So far Tim had only come close to winning two of the staring contest against the Dark Knight but he would feel the urge to blink after a minute or two of not closing his eyes. He was brought out of his thoughts by hearing Batman call the team to come over to the computer, why? He wasn't really sure himself but he followed obediently like everyone else. Maybe even more so, he was curious to find out why this mission was so special.

* * *

"Killing him was easy, so was killing his henchmen. For a big time Mob boss you would think he would have better guards with him. I left no traces of anyone being there, so basically it will look like one of the lackeys turned on everyone and there was a fight between all of them." An elderly woman let out a sigh of relief and put a hand on the short girls shoulder.

"Thank you so much dear, that ring was the last thing I had of my husband before the accident happened. How much do I owe you for helping me?" The girl shook her head and let a small smile graces her face.

"This one is free of charge; you've done too much for me. Think of this as a gift. I still am in a great debt to you so if you ever need my help again then just give me a call and I'll be here for you." The women smiled and put a hand on the girls head; the young mercenary winched at the sudden sign of affection but softened to the feel of the woman's hand after a few moments.

"Really it was no problem, it was the least I could do to help you. Are you sure you don't want to stay here with us? It's much safer for you here instead of having such a sweet girl going out and doing dangerous things..." The girl turned as the hand was taken of her head. She dropped the ring onto a side table with a picture of a man; most likely her husband who had died. As the girl walked out the door she whispered.

"_I'm really not as sweet as you think."_

Then she disappeared


	3. Chapter 2

**Wahh long time no updat **

**I would like to say sorry for not updating. I've been out of school for a week or two so hopefully I can update a bit more now but no promises because I'm having a very busy summer. ALSO my friend will be writing a YJ story and she doesn't have a account on here so she's gonna be putting it up on mine. U w U **

**Fun fact #1: ****Esperanza has a tendency to speak in Spanish when annoyed **

* * *

"_Mama!" A young girl ran up to a sickly looking woman._

"_Hola mi dulce flor, what are you doing out here? It was raining los gatos y perros a little while ago." The small girl smiled and held out her hands which were filled with flowers._

"_The rain was hurting some of the baby flowers so I took them out to save them! Do you want them Mama? Maybe they will help you feel better!" _

"_Thank you hija, I'll treasure them forever. Now come inside before you get a cold okay? I'll make some hot chocolate for you and your padre." The girl's eyes sparkled brightly against her dark hair._

"_Thank you Mama! Te amo."_

A gasping girl sat up in her bed and hit her head against the corner of her wall.

"Ah crap that hurt…" The petite girl rolled out of her small bed. "Alright what's the job for today?" As she shuffled through papers and letters she saw a note from an anonymous tip that caught her eye. The indifferent expression on her face grew into a frown from reading the details of the request.

* * *

"So why is this mission so important?" Blue beetle commented in slight interest. Batman's face turned to a big computer and started to type away at the keys.

"Recently Superman came upon a crime scene that troubled the league. A big time mob boss named "Nash" as been killed with 7 of his Hench men at the scene. All of the bodies had a similar injury causing their death," Robin walked up to Batman in a hesitant motion. "What is it?"

Batman glanced down at his nervous wards face and looked back up at the computer screen. As he stopped typing a picture of one of the bodies popped up on the screen. He made sure it was censored down a bit due to having younger team members in the room; mainly for Beast boy's sake.

"All of the bodies had slashes in their throats. Recently more and more crimes have been committed in the same style as this case and the League believes that one person is behind all of the murders. Another thing is that everything weapon related had been taken from the scenes. So even if there showed some signs of a firearm fight then the guns were not located at the location. We want you to investigate this pattern. We have reason to believe that the next hit will be located in Oakland, California. You will be going on a observe and report mission. You will in no case make contact with the target." The team nodded and left for their new mission.

* * *

Esperanza's eyes shifted from room to room. Her x-ray contacts allowed her to see the group of hostages inside the building with her target. _'Shit, I didn't realize there would be hostages. This isn't gonna go unnoticed by the League. I need to get in there quick and get out before any of the super-pals arrive.' _As her feet snuck around the hostages an explosion was heard at the door. When Esperanza looked up from her hiding spot she saw what she was dreading.

**The fucking Young Justice friendship club. Insert sarcastic sentence about how happy I am here.**

'_Ah screw it; I'm just going to go to leave the hostages for the small time superhero's I need to get to my mission.'_

"Is everyone alright?" The captured citizens looked up at the hero's but instead of gratitude they felt fear. Before anyone could ask what was wrong everyone started screaming and cursing at them.

"Please get away!"

"Look they have aliens with them; they must have set this up as a trap!"

"Someone save us!"

Robin sighed at the antics of the hostages and pinching the bridge of his nose. He was not in the mode to deal with this. So far the mission has been pretty much ruined. After waiting for maybe ten minutes Lagoon Boy got fed up with waiting and blasted his way through the wall when he expanded from his normal form. Then after the explosion happened he was sure the mercenary AND the criminals he was after had either fled from the scene or was injured or died. He looked back at his team mates to make sure everything was going okay he ran up the narrow path of stairs to the top floor.

* * *

Esperanza stepped silently in the hallway of the top floor. Only the ears of Superman could hear the soft taps her boots made while sneaking down the hallway. The last door on the top floor stood out the most to her

"Oh, look who it is, Little Miss Slashy. You killing Nash was a big bonus in the underground drug community. Right now I'm the top seller for Venom." A crude grin grew on a man sitting at a small table.

"Cut the crap Bane. Why did you really call me out here, it was clear that there was no drugs here."

"Oh is it so bad that I wanted to see my little _hija_," The word dripped like honey from his lips. "How is Mama right now? I'm guessing dead as usual." Esperanza bit back a snarl and tried to maintain the little bit of self restraint that was left.

"Well you should know the answer to that already since you killed her." Bane's smirk grew wider and wider by the second and Esperanza's fist tightened. Before she could say another word she heard the soft sounds of footsteps running up to the top floor.

"Well as much as I would like to stay and chat padre I need to get going. _Gracias_ for wasting my time Bane." The door slammed open as Bane jumped out the window. Robin stood in the door way looking at the female mercenary in the middle of the room. Tim didn't move as he continued staring at the girl. He could tell by the way her masked covered mouth moved she was holding back a annoyed frown.

"Well, it was nice having you stare a meet but I gotta run. See ya Bird boy." Tim's hand flew out to catch her wrist but was stopped as a blade was pushed up against his throat. "Jeez put you're sword down I'm not going to hurt you!" she slowly put her sword away and backed up to give him some room.

"Umm.. thanks for not cutting me I guess, I was trying to ask if you were the one behind this whole hostage and drug thing."

"No to your first question and no to your second question. Bane was behind this and it was false information. Now I'll be leaving." Before she jumped out the window to leave the crime scene Robin whispered, "What's your name?" Esperanza glanced back at the sidekick.

"You can call me Razor Blade."

* * *

**And chapter two draws to a close! **

**Also part of Esperanza's family is reveled! Duh-duh-duhhhhhh!**

**Sorry for the lame chapter, I've been really busy and I kinda rushed this chapter to get it done and over with. So I'm sorry if you're like, "THE FUCK IS THISSSSS" **

**YUP SO THAT'S ABOUT IT. **

**Hopefully I'll update sooner for you guys so stay tuneeed! **

**U w U**


	4. AN

**ALRIGHT hellooo everyone Maros-song or used to be Maros-sad-song here.**

**Just throwing in a quick little note saying that this story is being put on hold for a bit.**

**Now that school is coming up I'm not going to have a lot of time to write. I will try and update as much as possible but I don't know about where and when that will be taking place….**

**Thanks for reading and stay toned!**

**~Maros-song**


End file.
